A Picnic and a Kiss
by brellaindigo
Summary: Luna decides to have a picnic with Spencer. They finally kiss!


"Well, look at you, young man. What's putting a smile on your face these days?" Rossi asked Spencer.

"He's got a woman." Derek said.

Spencer looked at Derek wide-eyed. Rossi smiled, "Well, if she has you smiling, I'm not complaining. Just don't follow any of my examples."

Soencer managed to smile. Then his cell went off and when he looked at the caller ID, Luna's name appeared. He answered it, "Hello, Luna."

"Hey Spencer. How have you been?" Luna asked.

"Great, actually. Where are you right now?" he asked, because he heard background noise.

"Oh, I'm in the hospital." she said.

"Is there something wrong?" he wondered, concerned.

Luna laughed, "I'm fine. I just volunteer here sometimes. Whenever there's a patient in need of care or cheering up, Luna Raymone is there!"

Spencer laughed, "So, what's going on?"

"Well, we've had dinner, we watched a movie, I was wondering if we could try something different." Luna said with a seductive tone.

Spencer blinked, "Like what?"

"How about an afternoon picnic?" she asked.

Spencer's eyes widened, "Really? I don't know. I'm not that great of a cook."

Luna laughed again, "You misunderstand me, handsome scholar. When I mean picnic, I meant I wanted to serve you."

Spencer was silent for a moment. Luna smiled, "I rendered you speechless. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

Spencer shook his head, "I'm ok. I just need a moment to adjust."

Luna chuckled, "So what do you say?"

Spencer smiled, "I'd love to."

Luna yelled happily, causing Spencer to move the phone from his ear, "Is tomorrow afternoon good?"

"Yes, it's great. Around 12:00?" Spencer replied.

"I'm starting to think you're a mind reader. See you then." Luna said in a singsong voice.

"Ok, bye." Spencer hung up. Rossi and Derek was smiling, their white teeth showing.

"Can I have three dates with the same woman without your mental applause?" Spencer asked.

"No." they said in unison.

Spencer laughed. He went home and laid down on his bed. He thought about the time they went to the movies.

FLASHBACK

They waited for the movie to start. Luna was wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans. It was obvious that she didn't want to overdo her wardrobe. Luna looked at Spencer, "Anyone tell you that you have very expressive eyes?"

"Not that I recall." Spencer retorted.

"Well, you do. Even if you don't say anything, your eyes do." Luna said, smiling.

Spencer smiled, then the lights dimmed down to darkness. The movie started and Luna's hand was very close to Spencer's. While the movie progressed, Luna would squeeze Spencer's hand whenever she found something scary or she was shocked. When the movie ended, Spencer had to stretch his hand out several times. Luna looked at him, "Sorry about your hand."

"It's ok. Prentiss would do that whenever we would go to the movies." Spencer said to her, smiling.

"Who's Prentiss?" Luna asked.

"Emily Prentiss. She's another one of my co-workers." Spencer answered.

"Oh." Luna said.

He drove her home. When he walked her to the door, she pulled him close and hugged him. Spencer didn't see this coming, but he returned the hug. Luna said, "You're warmer than I figured. I may need you for the winter."

Spencer laughed, "Is that an invitation?"

Luna nodded, "It'll always be available."

END OF FLASHBACK/THE PARK

Spencer looked around for Luna. She mentioned that she would be wearing bright green so he wouldn't miss her. When he found her, he was surprised once again. He's never seen her with her hair down and it seemed to reach the middle of her arm. Luna said, "Hello there."

Spencer smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Good thing the weather's nice today." Luna answered.

Spencer sat on the blanket next to her, unable to wipe the smile off his face. Luna said, "I really like your smile. While it's still there, allow me to show you what's on the menu."

She opened the basket. It was quesidillas, strawberries dipped in chocolate, finger sandwiches without the crusts, and he noticed there was breath mints, "Why breath mints?"

"Oh, I always bring those in case something happens." Luna answered.

Spencer picked up one of the quesidillas and took a bite. His eyes widened, "This...is really good."

Luna smiled, "I'm glad you love it."

"This changes my whole opinion of you." Spencer said.

Luna looked slightly confused, "What did you think about me?"

Spencer swallowed his bite, then said, "I thought you were a beautiful bartender/volunteer at the hospital with a big heart. Now I think you're a beautiful bartender/volunteer at the hospital with a big heart who can cook."

Luna laughed, "I can never get bored with you. You're way too interesting."

Spencer smiled, "Really? Well, do I have a show for you."

Luna straightened up, completely attentive. Spencer placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and pulled out a lily. Luna smiled, "You're a magician, too?"

"Yes." Spencer answered, smiling.

They ate their food and when they packed everything, the sprinkers came on near them. They ran far from them, Luna laughing the whole time. When they got away, Luna was still laughing. Spencer asked, "What's so funny?"

"That...," Luna caught her breath, "That was fun."

Spencer smiled. Neither of them was soaking wet, but they waited a moment before getting in Spencer's they got to Luna's place, she didn't get out right away, "So, where do we go from here?"

Spencer looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've officially have been on 3 dates, but do we continue?" Luna asked.

"We can. I mean, I really do like you. I like spending time with you. Also, you keep me on my toes with just the little changes that happen." Spencer replied.

Luna smiled, then went to kiss his cheek. Spencer turned his face so that their lips connected. Luna pulled away for a moment, then kissed him again. After a minute or two, Luna pulled away and smiled, "You sneaky devil."

Spencer laughed, then walked her to her door. Luna said, "Well, until next time, my smart handsome magician."

"Yeah, until next time." They kissed one last time, then Luna went inside the house.

Luna leaned against the front door. She touched her lips, almost not believing it happened. Hearing Spencer drive away, she smiled and she knew she wouldn't stop smiling for a while.


End file.
